Deep Breaths
by In This Style
Summary: Albus Dumbledore, the epitome of evil, Tom Riddle, the epitome of good, now dead? This new world was created by a mistake in time. Hermione thought it was the only way for them to get a victory, and with Harry with her, she thought they would succeed. A faulty spell changes everything, leaving Harry in 1944 while Hermione bobs through time with the enemy.


**I know, I'm crazy. Why am I starting a new story. I have no flipping idea. I just randomly got this muse, and I had to act on it. **

**Thanks to everyone who read my few chapters of The River Runs Deep. I might delete it, I don't really have a muse for that anymore. But this one, I have all these crazy loco ideas. It was probably be around twenty chapters or so.  
**

**Yes this starts off really confusing, but stick with me on it. I will have the next chapter up shortly.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

* * *

_Deep Breaths_

It all started with a bang.

It was their last chance.

It was their last fight.

No one knows how it happened, how the castle doors were blasted open miraculously.

Albus Dumbledore was at the front of the troop of wizards and witches who were on the siege to conquer the once beautiful castle. The only one he feared was now known to be dead, it was his new chance to reign supreme over the rest of those who were still living.

He had earned many supporters throughout the years he battled against the light, the greatest one being the legendary Harry Potter, who used to be his great enemy. With the use of blackmail, Harry came to his side regretfully with many of his followers at hand. At the age of twenty, he was battle-worn and scarred, a man who needed to fight for his life. His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were at his side.

Harry and his friends were educated at Hogwarts School, under Headmaster Tom Riddle. The three of them went through many perilous journeys over those years. Hogwarts was long gone for them. Dumbledore had blackmailed the three of them into fighting for him; otherwise, they would have gone to Tom Riddle to help him in his fight. But, the great Tom Marvolo Riddle was now known to be dead.

Thirteen years ago, Albus Dumbledore had invaded the Longbottom home, killing the parents, Alice and Frank, yet he was unsuccessful in killing Neville Longbottom, the young boy of the household. He disappeared for thirteen years afterwards, and all was right in the Wizarding World during that time span. Tom Riddle had brought Neville to his grandmother's, and he became the Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore was resurrected by his loyal follower, Severus Snape, by using the blood of his enemy, Gellert Grindelwald. The Ministry did not believe the news that Dumbledore returned, even though Harry Potter had witnessed the resurrection in his fourth year of education. People believed that he was the one to take down Dumbledore because of his great skill, and how he took Neville's place.

The doors of Hogwarts then being destroyed, the victory that came to Dumbledore, and this new world, was all Hermione Granger's fault.

xXx

"I have to do this Harry," Hermione begged of her best friend, the Boy-Who-Lived, now the Chosen One.

"You're not going to Hermione, I won't let you," Harry yelled at her angrily.

"Why not?" she shouted back.

"You can't do it alone!" he exclaimed.

"Then come with me," she said confidently. Harry stared at her and seized her in a hug. He ran his hand through her bushy hair.

"I'm coming, or you're not going at all," he mumbled in her hair.

It was the summer before Harry and Hermione would have started their seventh year of school. They were fugitives of the law, wanted by the Ministry that was now overrun by Lord Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore had died at the hand of Severus Snape, and it appeared that most hope died with him. Harry was what was left of the Wizarding World's hope. Those who were on Voldemort's side knew that they were winning the war as forces of the light were being depleted.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were staying at the Burrow before their real mission would begin. They had to take down the horcruxes. Hermione believed it was a suicide mission, so she had delved into research to find a loophole that would help them win this war. She thought that it was in slim chances that they would ever find all of the horcruxes of Voldemort.

Before her sixth year was over, she stole dark books from Dumbledore's office after he died. She read them all, which were full of information that she regretted reading, that she wished was not true. Although, one book granted the light side another chance. It was full of Ancient Runes spells. Inside the pages was even the way to make an inferi, and it was a disgusting ritual. One page of the book did give her hope.

Time travel.

She had proposed the idea to Harry, that she would go into the past and murder Voldemort when he was at a younger age. Harry refused, and she begged for a few days. She did not want to do this if Harry did not approve. Harry did not want her to risk her life, so he pushed down on the idea.

but now he agreed to go with her, and Ron had no idea what the two of them were planning. Two days before Fleur and Bill's wedding Harry and Hermione finished planning and packing. It was the day that they would be leaving for the past. They left a note for everyone at the Burrow on Harry's bed in Ron's room, so that they would not worry about them.

"Are you ready Harry, we don't have to do it, you had your worries," Hermione said sadly.

"My worries were that you were going to do it alone," he stated.

"So we're off?" she questioned for his approval.

"We're off," he replied.  
"Hold my hand," she ordered and he grabbed it, along with their suitcase full of their belongings. "Zeit geändert werden, bringen uns nach hinten, um 1944."

Ron burst through the door, just in time to see his two best friends disappear into nothing. A pop resounded, and he cried out their names. A paper was left on Harry's bed, and he grabbed it. The paper was written in Hermione's script handwriting.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Voldemort has to be taken down, and I knew that we could not waste any chances. Our hopes are still dim and low. The way to take him down at this time is close to being impossible, so I searched for a different way, and I found it. It should have been obvious from the beginning. _

_Do not worry about Harry and me. Worry about yourselves. If we don't succeed, if we die, I don't know what will happen to us all. Never let your guard down, and keep fighting. We hope we will succeed. _

_And Ron, I'm sorry._

_Love_

_Her—_

Suddenly, before Ron could finish reading, the world twisted and turned. It began to crumble around him and Ron ducked, the note flying out of his hands. It disintegrated into nothing as everything in the world disappeared indefinitely.

A new world was being created, as time was changed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**The next chapter will be up soon! I promise! Please review, so I know that if you like it, I can continue.  
**


End file.
